Happily Ever After
by Altair's
Summary: Sekelebat memori beruntai terngiang kembali dibenaknya, memori – memori yang hendaknya ia lupakan sejak awal. Dan sebuah janji yang selalu terpatri dalam hati. IchiRuki, oneshot, gajeness. mind to RnR?


**~GREETINGS~**

Kembali bersama saya, dengan pairing paporit, IchiRuki yang oh-sangat-unyu-sekali. #tampoled karena akhir – akhir ini saya stress terus, jadi seperti biasa, **RANDOMNESS IS AWESOME!** #tampoled #lagi yah, tanpa banyak cincong, monggo silahkan dibaca~

*mind to review?*

###

(Sekelebat memori beruntai terngiang kembali dibenaknya, memori – memori yang hendaknya ia lupakan sejak awal. Dan sebuah janji yang selalu terpatri dalam hati. "Jika musim gugur datang lagi, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, Rukia?")

(Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Kalo saya ceritanya aja.)

###

**Happily Ever After**

Matahari hampir jatuh melewati horizon disebelah barat, menunggu digantikan oleh sang dewi malam untuk menjaga bumi yang tak akan pernah tertidur.

Sesosok wanita tengah memandang luasnya langit di sore yang dingin ini. Helaian rambut hitam sebahunya tertiup semilir angin yang membuat tubuh mungilnya diam – diam menggigil karena tergigit rasa dingin. Tatapannya menerawang menembus awan putih keemasan yang berbubuh semburat merah keunguan. Sudah lama ia duduk termangu di tempat ini, tempat yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama dengan kekasih hatinya yang kini telah meninggalkannya. Nostalgia itu menghantuinya lagi. Sekelebat memori beruntai terngiang kembali dibenaknya, memori – memori yang hendaknya ia lupakan sejak awal.

Wajar sekali jika ia mencintai orang itu, maka wajarlah juga jika ia tak sanggup menghapus semua suka duka yang ia lewati bersama orang itu. Semua perlakuannya, semua kebiasaanya, semua tutur katanya. Dan sebuah janji yang selalu terpatri dalam hati…

"_Jika musim gugur datang lagi, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, Rukia?"_

Satu kalimat. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang dapat memorak porandakan hati wanita yang kini beranjak dewasa itu. Kata – kata didalamnya tak begitu puitis, tak ada sanjungan – sanjungan manis, yang ada hanya kata – kata sederhana yang membungkus harapan akan kejujuran.

Namun semuanya kini hilang.

Yang ada hanya rasa kecewa yang berurai dari perasaan terhianati. Dia, orang itu, telah pergi bersama perempuan lain. Perempuan yang bahkan sangat dia kenal… Inoue Orihime.

"_Kurosaki – kun… Ayahnya adalah Kurosaki – kun…"_

Seketika luka kembali terbuka, terkoyak tanpa ada perasaan untuk ingin tertutup kembali. Hatinya hancur seketika, bersamaan dengan hancurnya janji tulus yang mengaung saat itu. Dan setelah pertemuan itu, tak sedikitpun ia mendengar nama keduanya. Ia memang tak ingin mencari tahu, tak ingin mendengar cerita yang berujung kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka.

Ia menghela nafas, sudah saatnya ia beranjak dari titik nol ini. Tak ada yang dapat ia harapkan dari sebuah memori yang bahkan tak akan pernah terputar lagi dalam hidupnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya, berjuang untuk menegakkan tubuh yang menggigil terterpa angin dingin musim gugur. Pandangannya masih terpaku di kejauhan, tak rela meninggalkan keindahan yang terbentang luas diatas kepalanya itu.

Lalu suara nafas yang menderu menghampiri indera pendengarannya.

Dan juga derap langkah seorang yang terburu – buru.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu ketentramannya sore itu.

Seketika matanya menangkap pandangan dua iris kecoklatan, iris yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam keterkejutan.

"Rukia…", gaung nama wanita itu menguar, melebur dengan udara dingin.

Wanita itu masih tak bergerak, tak mengatakan apa – apa. Ia masih menatap lelaki didepannya dengan mata yang membesar.

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Oh, sungguh, senyum itulah yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemuiku disini."

Perlahan – lahan kesadaran mulai menarik pikiran wanita itu kembali dalam realita. Bibirnya yang tipis membuka dalam bisikan. "Ichigo…"

"Aku kembali untukmu, Rukia. Untuk janji kita.", lelaki itu mendekat, dengan sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang baru ia rogoh dari kantung celananya. Ia berlutut di depan wanita yang ia cintai, dengan sepenuh hati, ia mengeluarkan cincin perak dari kotaknya. Ia menunduk, tak kuasa melihat mata indah kekasihnya yang berkaca - kaca, "Kuchiki Rukia, aku tahu aku pernah menyakitimu, aku meninggalkanmu. Membuatmu rapuh sendiri, membuatmu menyangka aku telah menghianati cintamu yang tulus. Namun…". Ada jeda yang mengisi saat lelaki itu menata kembali perasaannya yang kacau. "Namun aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu, sekarang, hingga selamanya…". Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya, "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Rukia?"

Rukia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Perasaan rindu di dalam dadanya terlalu besar untuk dihalangi, begitu pula dengan rasa cintanya kepada Ichigo. Dengan terbata ia menyerukan jawabannya, "Ya… Ya! Tentu saja!"

Ichigo tersenyum sekali lagi, ia beranjak dan menyisipkan cincin perak itu ke jari mungil kekasihnya. "Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, Rukia. Aku berjanji."

Rengkuhan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Mereka saling berbagi rindu, rasa cinta, dan juga kehangatan.

Airmatanya masih mengalir, membuang rasa benci dan kecewa yang telah sekian lama menumpuk dan membusuk dalam hati wanita itu. Sekarang ia tak perduli dengan Orihime. Karena Ichigo kini telah ada bersamanya, disini, kembali memeluknya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ichigo. Bahu yang selalu jadi sandarannya, yang pernah hilang, kini kembali. Dan ia bersumpah tak akan pernah mau ditinggalkannya lagi. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh itu lagi, aroma yang sudah bermusim – musim tidak pernah dirasakan oleh indera penciumannya…

Jantung Rukia serasa berhenti. Tidak. Bukan aroma ini.

Ini bukan aroma yang ia rindukan…

Bukan bau familiar yang memuakkan ini.

Bau darah.

Bersamaan dengan keterkejutannya, kekasihnya mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu... Selalu mencintaimu…"

_Ah… Tak masalah._ Pikir wanita itu, dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

_Karena kini kami telah mencapai akhir yang bahagia._

###

END

###

A/N: Yak, selesai sudah kegajean yang saya buat. Jujur, saya rindu ngebuat fanfict IchiRuki, jadi saya buat ini deh. Tapi parahnya kenapa jadi fail begini? Yah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu… Apa? Anda nanya gimana nasib si Orihime? Hoo itu sih tergantung imajinasi kalian~


End file.
